


Guilty TV Pleasures

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it's been 500 centuries since i've last updated, so sorry for the lack of updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Everyone has a TV guilty pleasure, even if it's shared with their mother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It is I! I have returned for what seemed to be centuries and now I'm back to writing for this series. I've missed it a lot, considering I've been going through a rough patch in my life but the one thing that's seemed to heal me was writing, especially of my favorite characters. So I hope you can forgive me for being gone for so long.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It may not be my best, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing. So, as always, let me know what you think and please be kind!  
> Thank you!! :) xx

“Do you want to come over tonight and watch television?” 

Kylo eyed Hux suspiciously as he leaned against the locker, watching him gather all of his art supplies. Kylo didn’t have a lot of time for Hux or his friends these days as he was busy gearing up his final months of senior year, not to mention preparing his portfolio for his final project of the year. He thought he was finished with school once the acceptance letters came in. He couldn’t have been more wrong. There was still much work that had to be done, especially since he was still just barely passing with a C in Calculus. If fucking Snoke weren’t such a hardass, just maybe he could get the lowest B by the end of the year. 

It wasn’t like Hux had nothing going on either. Along with schoolwork and staying on top of his grades, the debate team was preparing for competitions. Fern Oleander High had just made it to the semifinals for the first time in 20 years and their goal was to go to the state finals in Milwaukee. If they were lucky and won, they would end up going to Nationals in Birmingham. A lot was at stake, with Hux as captain of the debate team, and there were days where he would be so buried in his work, he’d forget to eat lunch. However, like Kylo, he also got into his top school choices, so the question was where was he going to go. But right now, the only question he had was for Kylo to come over to his house to watch TV on a Monday night. 

“What’s the catch?” asked Kylo. “Is there some sort of architecture documentary on PBS you want me to watch with you?” 

“It’s…” Hux took a deep breath and sighed heavily, knowing how dumb this was going to sound. “It’s The Bachelor.” 

Kylo almost shut his locker door on his fingers, wondering if he had heard Hux correctly. Hux had never once mentioned anything about liking trashy reality shows and he knew very well the kind of shows Hux was into, given into the account the amount of times Kylo used his Netflix account. It was all about the dramas from House of Cards to Penny Dreadful. Kylo urged him to watch Stranger Things so that they could watch something together. There was maybe a comedy or two that Hux liked but when it came to reality television, Hux was more into Chopped and Cutthroat Kitchen. 

“Doesn’t that fall under the spectrum of ‘Kardashian garbage’ as you refer to it?” asked Kylo. 

“It’s my mother,” Hux rolled his eyes. “She and I…well…oh my god, I can see you judging me. Will you stop judging me?” 

“What judging?” Kylo covered his mouth so that Hux wouldn’t see him smile. He couldn’t wait to tell Phasma about Hux’s secret guilty pleasure. 

“You’re judging me! Why did I even bother asking you?” 

“Okay, look.” Kylo took his hand away from his mouth. “I’m not judging. I get it. This semester has been tough on both of us, since literally everyone is being such a hardass on us 24/7. Your dad is up your ass on this whole fucking debate team captian bullshit and I just want Snoke to let me fucking pass with maybe a B by the end of the year. It makes sense. You just want to watch 20 women make a big fool of themselves for love and it makes you feel better.” 

Hux nodded, surprised at how perfect all of that just sounded. Maybe not the premise of the show but he was trying to grasp at the right idea. 

“Look, if that’s what you have to do to unwind, no judgment here. I’m sure I was bound to find out sooner than later.” 

“That I watch trashy television like you do?” Hux asked sardonically. 

Kylo ignored Hux’s tone and question. “Who doesn’t these days? Phasma watches the Bravo channel on the weekends. Nothing wrong with that.” 

“So do you want to come over or not? I should warn you, my mother gets quite drunk when she watches this show.” 

“I thought that was the whole point of the Bachelor was to watch it intoxicated.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Well, I guess it’ll be nice to get out of the house and not have to do something for art for once. So how drunk are we talking here?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So who do we want to win so far?” asked Kylo, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. “Like, has he started to fall in love with any of these women?” 

“I hate everyone so far,” Hux shrugged. “They’re all too good for him.” 

“I like the nurse!” said Rosamund happily, swirling her wine. “She’s a sweet girl and they look so cute together!” 

“Which nurse?” Hux asked his mother. “There’s like four different nurses on here. The one who works at the plastic surgeon's office? The other pre-natal nurse? Does one of them work in Hospice?” 

“The pretty blonde one!”  
“But they’re all blonde though!” 

“This is gonna be interesting…” Kylo mumbled. 

A half hour into the show and Kylo was still confused on the appeal of this show. How come they were doing this rose ceremony at the beginning of the show? Do these women get provided with the dresses they wear on the show? Also, did these women always go on a trip every week? 

“I know we’re all thinking this right now,” Rosamund spoke up, “but these women CAN NOT be that excited to be coming to Wisconsin. Granted, this is his hometown, but how exciting can it be?” 

Kylo and Hux looked at one another. Rosamund was drunk and she was on her second glass of red wine. They had stopped paying attention to the show and were more tuned into Rosamund’s commentary. 

“Maybe he does live in Milwaukee?” Kylo shrugged. 

“He lives in a farm town!” Rosamund cried, swinging her glass. “None of these women are going to want to shovel cow shit with him. Is that what these women came for? Is that what you would want if you were on this show?” 

“Please stop,” groaned Hux. 

“Because I sure as hell did not want to shovel cow shit when I met your father!” 

“What did you get when you first met Brendol?” asked Kylo. 

“Kylo!” Hux nudged him in the arm. 

“Pssh! Don’t be so rude, sweetheart,” Rosamund laughed. “I got adventure and excitement! But of course, I was the one who brought that when we first started dating. I was coming back from Paris and he was just so enamored by my many skills with pastry balls.” 

“Oh my god.” Hux sank into his seat. 

“Like actual pastry balls!” Rosamund giggled. “Not THOSE kind of balls. The ones filled with cream in the middle of them and when you bite into them, oh my god, so much better than…” 

“Good God, do you hear yourself talking?” Hux took a pillow to his face and groaned loudly, dying from sheer embarrassment as his mother talked about balls. 

Kylo sat there awkwardly as Rosamund took his and Hux’s plates with her into the kitchen during the commercial break. The pillow was still covering Hux’s face, groaning. 

“Kylo, is she gone?” Hux asked, the pillow muffling his words. 

“Yeah, she’s in the other room,” Kylo replied. 

He took the pillow off his face and sighed, fluffing it back up as he put it back on the side of the couch. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering on what planet would it be okay for his mother to be this foolish. Had his siblings ever endured this kind of embarrassment before when they brought significant others with them? 

“You’re acting like your parents have never embarrassed you like this before,” said Kylo. “And you’ve been in the car with my dad.” 

“Well I didn’t think she’d be this embarrassing,” Hux huffed. “I mean, sure, she was like this with Christoph when he first brought his wife to meet the family but she knows you by now!” 

“Maybe that’s it,” said Kylo, scooting closer to Hux. “Since she knows me, she can be more of herself around us. I mean, look at how my folks were when they first met you compared to now. My mom thinks of you as another son and even my dad thinks you’re going places.” 

“Your dad thinks that?” 

“Probably. Considering you’re kicking my ass in a couple of classes at the moment, thinks I could benefit from that.” 

“You could. Just because you’re probably going to London to be an artist, doesn’t mean you can’t just slip through the cracks with Snoke.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me, General.” 

“Whatever you say, Ben.” 

“Don’t call me Ben.” 

“Then don’t call me General!” 

“Can’t make any promises on that.” 

“I’d have to say the same.” 

Kylo smirked, pulling Hux’s face in for a kiss. 

“Tell me something,” said Kylo, “Do you think we’d have a chance of finding each other on a garbage show like this one?” 

“Absolutely not,” Hux replied. “Wouldn’t make a great story to tell others of how we met.” 

“True, considering nothing says love at first sight quite like passing out on my roof holding a fire extinguisher.”


End file.
